SM062: Acting True to Form!
is the 19th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis After Jessie eats an ice cream that Meowth was saving for himself, he runs away and meets an Alolan Meowth that wants to take his place in Team Rocket. Episode Plot Ash offers his Pokémon a bowl of snacks, surprising Kukui he would give so much of it. The Pokémon rush onto Ash, while Kukui comments he just bought the sweets from a sale. While Rotom comments their attempt at saving money failed, Ash and his Pokémon eat the sweets. At Bewear's cave, Meowth is searching for the ice cream he was saving. James wonders if he ate that already, but Meowth exclaims he was saving it just to eat it today. Meowth looks at Jessie, who has eaten that ice cream. Jessie "thanks" Meowth, who demands of her to give that ice cream back. Jessie shows she ate the last piece already, which makes Meowth cry. Meowth tells he was the first in line to obtain that. He storms out, exclaiming his hatred for Jessie and leaves, which makes her wonder what's going on. Meowth runs off and stops, realizing he fell in mud, while his look-alike, a dark Meowth, who observes this. Jessie and James search for Meowth, who looks at the dark Meowth, who offers him help. Meowth raises his paws to grab onto the dark Meowth, who fools him by making him drop into the mud. Jessie and James found the dark Meowth, mistaking it to be their Meowth. Jessie apologizes for having eaten the ice cream, replying James will buy another one. She tells Meowth to clean himself up and leaves, while James promises to share his pudding, unaware that is not their Meowth. As the group leaves, Wobbuffet notices this is a different Meowth, while the actual Meowth wonders what is going on. The dark Meowth is amazed at its surroundings, with lots of food and technology in the base. Jessie is thirsty, so the dark Meowth gives her a juice. Jessie is pleased, and so is James, when he sees the dark Meowth polished the Poké Balls. The actual Meowth appears, who is still muddy, yelling out they have been fooled by an impostor. The dark Meowth bows down, impressing Jessie for its elegance. Meowth, who breaks out of the mud, tells he can also be elegant. James looks up in his book, noting the dark Meowth is Meowth's Alolan Form, who, according to Meowth, confirms that fact. James and Jessie note Alolan Meowth is much calmer and considerate. Meowth translates Alolan Meowth wishes to help out as much as it wants to. James hopes Alolan Meowth will join them, as Meowth translates it is on a journey, looking for a greater master. Meowth notes Alolan Meowth wishes to join Team Rocket, noting Jessie and James as good trainers. Regardless, Meowth reminds them Team Rocket does not need another Meowth. James reads Alolan Meowth is a Dark-type Pokémon, exciting Jessie, who believes it could use the Dark Z-Crystal they obtained earlier. Alolan Meowth makes a pose, impressing Jessie and James, as it knows the pose for the Z-Move. James shows the Darkinum-Z, but Alolan Meowth asks where is the Z-Ring. Meowth translates that they need a Z-Ring to attach the Z-Crystal onto first. James notes that is why their cardboard ring did not work. Jessie still wishes to have Alolan Meowth onboard. Meowth is agitated, and crushed when he is reminded he cannot use the Dark-type Z-Move. Meowth claims he could do that if they had the Z-Ring. Pointing at Alolan Meowth, he warns it has a nasty personality. Alolan Meowth shows its friendliness and stomps on his tail, making him wail in pain. Jessie prepares the Poké Ball, but Meowth explains Alolan Meowth needs more time to decide its master, and wants to postpone this capture. Meowth still protests against Alolan Meowth, who shushes him by feeding him the Tamato Berry, making him burst out of spiciness. Suddenly, the group is contacted by their boss, as the secretary scolds them for forgetting their time to report their activities. Giovanni notices Alolan Meowth, who bows down. Jessie explains they were investigating what powers it has, while the secretary reminds them to report the data. Jessie yells out they know that. Meowth admits he does not like Alolan Meowth, but hates the boss' Persian even more. The boss expects results from them, and logs out. James notes the boss has a liking towards Alolan Meowth, for whom Jessie has great plans to get out the results to report to the secretary. Meowth believes Alolan Meowth has something planned. Mimikyu passes by, and Alolan Meowth reveals its form to Meowth, who falls into a trance. Meowth dreams of eating the ice cream he was to eat today, but gets to his senses when Wobbuffet starts shaking him. Jessie and James explain to Alolan Meowth about Pikachu and the twerp that stop them. Meowth demands to know what they are doing, but is shushed by Jessie. She has a great plan to catch Pikachu, which terrifies Meowth. At Oranguru's bar, Meowth has a drink, wondering about the plan. He asks for more, but Oranguru does not wish to give him more. Meowth claims he could only drink, since he was replaced, even after all the adventures he had with Jessie and James. Oranguru gives him another drink, which makes Meowth cry himself in sorrow, yelling out he cannot use the Dark-type Z-Move. Oranguru pats Meowth, until the latter realizes he just has to make sure that Jessie and James see Alolan Meowth is useless. Alolan Meowth looks up the data on Team Rocket's members, and smiles. Meowth walks to Alolan Meowth, telling he will be at the Pokémon School in an hour, and asks Alolan Meowth to be there before walking away. At school, Ash has a Double Battle against Kiawe. Lycanroc uses Bite, but is stopped by Turtonator's Flamethrower. Marowak uses Iron Head, which hits Lycanroc, but is hurt by Litten's Fire Fang. Ash praises Litten, while others note the teamwork between Litten and its friends. Ash braces his Pokémon, while Kiawe's Marowak and Turtonator argue with each other. Suddenly, Pikachu notices Meowth grabbed Ash's backpack, containing Rowlet. Everyone sees Meowth got Rowlet. Meowth is glad they noticed him, and runs off. Kiawe calls Turtonator back, and goes with the group after Meowth. Meowth comes to Alolan Meowth and gives him the backpack, then goes into hiding. The group finds Alolan Meowth, and Ash is alerted this is not the same Meowth that stole Rowlet. Regardless, Ash suspects it still is aligned with Team Rocket, while Meowth expects the Alolan Meowth to get beaten. Alolan Meowth grabs the backpack, and lets its opponent battle to win Rowlet back. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Alolan Meowth appears before him and hits him with Feint. Alolan Meowth uses Thunderbolt, which nearly hits the heroes. To stop that, Togedemaru absorbs the attack. Everyone regroups, but fall down a hole that Alolan Meowth set up. Pikachu is left at the top and evades Alolan Meowth's Scratch attack, but gets trapped in a cage. Team Rocket announce they are not the ones before. Meowth is surprised at what happened, as James explains this was Alolan Meowth's plan to capture Pikachu, for Meowth was just bait. Meowth is overwhelmed he was the one used, and walks with Team Rocket away. To get out, Kiawe sends Turtonator, whose size overwhelms others. Kiawe tells everyone to climb atop Turtonator without touching its spikes. By mistake, Ash accidentally steps onto the spike, causing Turtonator's shell to explode, causing everyone to be blown out of the hole. Rowlet comes to them, and shows the path where Team Rocket went to. James and Jessie praise Alolan Meowth, and think of catching more Pokémon and report to the boss. Meowth is still impressed that the Alolan Meowth actually used him for the plan, but is surprised to hear from Alolan Meowth "Is this really it?" The heroes found Team Rocket, who are surprised they were discovered so quickly, and send Mimikyu and Mareanie, the latter latching onto James' head. Jessie orders Mimikyu to attack, who actually attacks Pikachu's cage, causing it to open. While Jessie is furious of Mimikyu, James has Mareanie to use Sludge Bomb, but gets countered by Lycanroc's Rock Throw. Jessie orders the two Meowth to battle, from which Alolan Meowth pushes Meowth to battle. The latter thinks if he were to win, he'd be recognized as the Meowth that Team Rocket needs. Ash presses the Z-Ring to have Pikachu use the Z-Move. Jessie and James ask Alolan Meowth to do something, but see it is gone, as Meowth knew it could not be trusted. Pikachu executes Gigavolt Havoc, causing Team Rocket to blast off, but are taken away by Bewear. At the end of battle, Ash praises Pikachu for the effort. After several days, Team Rocket notes that Alolan Meowth has not returned yet. Meowth is glad, claiming they only need him around. Suddenly, they receive a call from the headquarters. The boss is pleased by their effort, as the secretary shows the Alolan Meowth was sent to her, and she made it her assistant. Team Rocket is baffled, while the boss expects great things from them, and logs out. Team Rocket is shocked, while they receive another call from Alolan Meowth. The latter is grateful, since it found a place fitting for itself. It also plans on sitting on the boss' lap one day, which infuriates Meowth, who claims he'll be the one to do that. James realizes they just helped Alolan Meowth to get promoted, while Jessie is insulted it wanted to be with the secretary, rather than with Jessie. Meowth shrugs, since he did warn them about Alolan Meowth being treacherous. Team Rocket wonders how Alolan Meowth went to Kanto, since it is quite far to travel by a Ride Pokémon. Meowth screams out, seeing his savings box was robbed and cries out; Alolan Meowth went by a plane using his money. Debuts Pokémon *Meowth (Alolan Form) Item *Quick Ball Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Alolan Meowth (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Meowth asks who will be his rival in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Alolan Meowth. The other answers are Alolan Persian (blue), Alolan Raticate (red), and Alolan Ninetales (green). *This is the last episode to have Eileen Stevens as the voice of Lana's Popplio, and the last episode to have her as part of the voice cast. Starting in the next episode, Laurie Hymes takes over the role following Stevens' departure from the series. *This is the first anime episode in which Giovanni's Persian receives a dubbed voice instead of reusing the Japanese voice acting. Gallery SM062 2.png SM062 3.png SM062 4.png SM062 5.png SM062 6.png SM062 7.png SM062 8.png SM062 9.png SM062 10.png SM062 11.png SM062 12.png SM062 13.png SM062 14.png SM062 15.png SM062 16.png SM062 17.png SM062 18.png SM062 19.png SM062 20.png SM062 21.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Aito Ōhashi Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata